Warriors Vs Hunters
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: Kekoa, the weapons specialist and best interrogator of the Night Marcher squad. Sadly he has been caught off guard by awakening in a world not of his own. Watch as he struggles to not only survive this harsh world but also try to get back to his home universe to help in defeating the rouge ai Cortana. Rated M for later chapters.
Chapter 1: Awakening Nightmare

In the middle of space flouted a large cruiser ship being used for research on xenomorphs. Five have been captured and separated but little did they know that their nightmares would soon become reality. In their storage bay stood a cryo capsule they have never seen. It stood about seven feet tall and it's length was a good eight meter radius. On the bottom was a name called 'Kekoa.'

"Do know know what this is Professor James?" A feminine voice asked.

"If anything, it seems to be a Android." A male voice answered.

"Should we activate it?" The feminine voice asked.

'Who are these people?' Kekoa thought to himself.

"Not yet, we still have to check on the progress of the young xenomorph we found in lock bay three." Jack answered before their footsteps were heard followed by a door opening and closing.

Silence took place in the room leaving the soldier alone in the capsule.

Days passed before one day an alarm blared out through the halls of the ship due to most of the aliens breaking out. Crew members were being slaughtered due to most of the aliens using the ventilation shafts.

The sound of the door opened followed by heavy breathing. It was a little girl. Hissing was heard before the door opened and the girl crying. Right when the creature jumped up to kill the girl, the capsules door flew open and knocked the xenomorph back and slam to the ground.

A long hiss was heard with in the capsule before a figure walked out standing at a seven-figure wearing a full hunter armor. His armor was pure silver along with his visor while looking at the xenomorph standing on its feet and facing the unknown soldier.

"So this is what was making most of the hissing." The male asked before the xenomorph quickly launched itself towards the armored soldier.

He watched carefully before ducking under its pounce and grab it's tail and yanking it back forward to slam it into the ground. A loud thud echoed through the room before the soldier brought his fist back and brought it forward causing it to crash into the xenomorphs head. Thinking it was done, the soldier stood up before it hissed back to life and lashed it's tail at the soldier and knocking him out through the open door.

He shook his head violently before standing up and cracking his head and slowly looked at the xenomorph that ran straight towards him.

"Bruh, your really pissing me off." The soldier spoke before grabbing his knife from his hip and held it in a reverse grip.

With the xenomorph inches from contact, he rolled to the side and stand back up to use his boosters on his back and feet. Thanks to the boosters, the soldier quickly tackled the xenomorph I to the wall followed by bringing his knife into its head and pulling it down opening it's head.

A sigh of relief left the soldiers lips before pulling out his knife revealing only the handle while the rest was melted off due to the acid blood. Looking at the handle of his now useless knife, he tossed it to the side and walked back into the room where the young girl was.

She seemed to be only five years old yet only had ragged cloths to cover her body. Her frame was healthy, skin was fair, and she had natural red long hair that was up to her upper back. Standing at two to three feet tall, the soldier just sighed and took a knee while looking into her eyes. To him they seemed oddly different from humans but pushed it aside for now.

"You okay little one?" The soldier asked checking his radar for a second that was displayed on the upper right part of his hub.

The girl only nodded while shivering.

"You have a name or is little one fine?" The soldier asked while joking about the last part.

"Emily." The girl answered.

"Well Emily, my name is Kekoa and I will be your personal guard for today or night." Kekoa spoke slowly standing back up and turning his back to her.

"So stay behind me until I know it's clear okay?" Kekoa said looking over his shoulder at her.

She gave a slight nod before he peeked his head out to look put at the area to see if the coast was clear. After seconds of checking, he moved right with his eyes looking forward. Emily followed behind Kekoa while looking around.

"So far so good." Kekoa spoke up as a means to encourage the girl before another xenomorph slammed into Kekoa's right side and made the two hit the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Kekoa shouted before bringing his leg to the xenomorph and kicking it over him.

With Kekoa rolling to his feet, he stood face to face against one xenomorph and smirked before the sound of a loud behind him. His head turned to see a second xenomorph had shown itself and snarled at Kekoa.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Kekoa spoke before narrowing his eyes and got into a Tai chi stance and waited.

Both xenomorphs made a mad dash towards him and launched themselves to his position. Time seemed to slow down before he gripped his hands into fists making a knife pop out from his forearm and another from his back. His hands quickly grabbed the knives and threw them at the appropriate targets watching as each glided into their skulls.

As successful his attack was, he had no time to react to their motionless bodies slam into his and flipping him upside down. His shields were shattered with his body being bruised by the heavy bodies. He laid their under the two dead xenomorphs with their blood dripping out of their skulls. A single drop landed an inch by his head with Kekoa looking at it. His eyes widened in sheer shock to see the drop of green blood melt the floor under it.

With that note taken into account instantly, Kekoa pushed the dead xenomorphs off his body and to the right side of him. A sigh escaped his lips before standing up and being greeted by the sounds of guns being aimed at him. His head faced four soldiers and their bulky like forms.

"On the ground now!" One of them called.

"No." Kekoa answered standing up straight and gripping his hands into fists.

"Get on the ground or we will fire." The same one called before Emily moved in front of Kekoa with her arms outstretched.

All four men looked at the girl and backed up a bit.

"This is Charlie leader, we found subject 3." The one in the back spoke through his com link before looking at Emily.

"Subject 3, you are to come here or we will be forced to take you by force." He called raising his gun.

"I've had enough of this." Kekoa whispered before bringing his hand to Emily for her to stay behind him then raised his hands up in surrender.

"Can you at least tell me where I am and what the hell is going on?" Kekoa asked annoyed before one walked up laughing.

"Like hell we're going to answer you tinman." He taunted and brought the but end of his gun to Kekoa's gut and Kekoa jerk back while slowly looking at the soldier that hit him.

A sigh escaped Kekoa's lips before he cracked his neck.

"This is why I never play nice." Kekoa spoke before he grabbed the male in front of him by his armor and pulled him in front with a knife coming out from under his lower wrist to the soldiers neck.

"Okay, let's all calm down. We meant no harm, we have orders to bring subject 3 in." The leader spoke up lowering his gun making the others do the same.

Kekoa eyed them before nodding and releasing the foolish soldier before quickly kicking him in the rear forcing the soldier to fall forward and face plant into the metal ground.

"Jerry, you deserved that for being what you usually are." One of the soldiers spoke before Jerry slowly stood back up.

"Awesome?" Jerry asked with a smirk while slowly picking himself up.

"No, an ass." The leader said before putting his weapon on his back.

"Sorry about that, name's Jackson. I am the captain of Charlie squad." Jackson introduced while bringing his right hand forward to shake Kekoa's hand.

Kekoa stood there before he would nod and bring his right hand forward and shake Jackson's hand firmly as they then brought their hands back.

"She will come under three conditions." Kekoa said in a firm toned voice crossing his arms over his chest.

"Carry on." Jackson said doing the same with his arms.

"One: I want you to escort me to your armory so I can retrieve my weapons." Kekoa said pointing with his right hand pointing finger.

"Done." Jackson replied immediately with a single nod.

"Two: I want full access to your data system so I finger out some things on my own, I'd ask questions but I work better alone." Kekoa said pointing out his right middle finger.

"That one will be difficult but I will see what I can do." Jackson said laughing softly.

"And finally, I want no harm to come to Emily." Kekoa said in a serious tone while slowly bringing his hands to his sides and gripping them into fists.

"Emily?" The soldiers asked confused while looking at one another.

"The child, her name is Emily." Kekoa said annoyed while nudging his head to the child behind him.

"That one is out of my power but like I said about the second condition, I will do what is in my power." Jackson said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Kekoa nodded at this and turned his back on the four soldiers while taking a knee again in front of Emily.

"Alright Emily, you will be going with these men alright but if anything happens press this button and I will find you and I will get you out understood." Kekoa whispered before handing her a small Beacon the size of a marble.

Emily looked at it and nodded before taking it into her right hand and looked at Kekoa worried.

"I got your back alright." Kekoa whispered before he stood up and looked over at the four soldiers again.

"Alright, lead the way gentlemen." Kekoa said swaying his right hand forward for them to go first.

The four soldiers nodded before they turned and began to walk the hallway.

-10 minutes later in the research lab

Emily was taken into one of five containers with three of them being empty while the fifth being larger and blacked out.

"Alright, so then for the armory." Kekoa said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Jackson nodded before leading Kekoa to the armory which was good five minute walk.

"So real quick, where am I?" Kekoa asked having his hands by his sides now.

"Well, we are in space but it's said we are about three to four hours away from a said to be an undiscovered jungle planet. That's where we got four of these creatures." Jackson answered.

"And where did you all get Emily?" Kekoa asked while being very wary of the soldier and his answer.

"Splicing an infant with xenomorph dna." Jackson answered while walking up to the armory door and opening it.

Inside the room was a large array of weapons with a single crate in the center.

"Well, there it is. We opened it up to find twenty knives, ten daggers, and four glaives and one shotgun with a lot of ammo for it." Jackson said rubbing the top of his head then looked back at Kekoa who walked to the crate and opened it.

True to what the captain said, there were twenty knives, ten daggers, and four glaives inside. In the center was a single pump action shotgun where Kekoa picked it up and placed it on the side. Kekoa then began to hum softly to himself as he began to place the glaives on his back hand and hips and watched as the armor opened up and allowed Kekoa to store the glaives.

Two to three minutes passed before all his throwing weapons were installed all over his body. Each throwing weapon was hidden away in a special compartment within the suit. Finally, Kekoa picked his shotgun back up and placed it on his back along with the bullets being stored within his shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

Sighing in relief, Kekoa turned to look at Jackson who stood there sweating nervously.

"Something tells me you are more of a close up guy then long." Jackson said laughing nervously.

"Not really, I do favor close up fights but I am more all rounder then anything. Although cutting my enemies slowly and hearing their screams of regret is another thing I enjoy." Kekoa answered with a grin.

"Sadistic bastard." Jackson whispered before shaking his head with a smirk.

"Thank you. Now, before I check your com system, do you have like a liquid or something to make my weapons acid proof?" Kekoa asked just remembering what happened to his three knives he had stashed prior to being placed in a cryo state.

"Sorry man, we have no such thing. It would make things easier though." Jackson answered with a soft chuckle.

"And one more question Mr. Jackson?" Kekoa asked cracking his gripping his hands into fists and making them crack loudly as he slowly turned his head to face the door he entered before a small red light lit up to the side of Kekoa's upper right part of his helmet.

"Uhhh sure." Jackson said looking at the small red light laughing at how funny it looked.

"Why are there eight armed soldiers put by the entrance of the door?" Kekoa asked before the light died down before turning off.

"What? I have no idea what your talking about." Jackson said narrowing his eyes while inching towards a pistol.

"Then I guess I am wrong. The second part of our deal?" Kekoa asked placing his hands behind his head.

Jackson nodded before he walked over to a computer and turned it on. Kekoa followed and waited for him to move so he can check the system for information he needed. As Jackson moved, Kekoa sat down and began to type in the UNSC to find no file or record of such a thing.

"This can't be right?" Kekoa said to himself.

The next thing he typed was the year to find it was only year 2380. Kekoa came from a time of 2558, he was 200 years in the past. Confused by this, he leaned back on the chair with his hands behind his head. Just when he was going to try something else, the sound of the door opened caught his attention along with eight hostile signatures walking up from behind him and guns being readied.

"Keep your hands on the back of you head. We have some of our own questions." Jackson's voice was heard followed by a sinister chuckle.

"I had a feeling you set me up." Kekoa spoke before the Beacon was sounded in his hub.

Rage boiled in Kekoa before he slowly turned to face the now nine enemy targets in front of him.

"You can't take us all out boy." Jackson taunted holding a pistol.

"Wanna bet?" Kekoa spoke.

Jackson raised his right eye brow before Kekoa straightened both his hands and quickly brought his arms forward causing six throwing knives to fly out of his forearm, wrist, and palm. All six throwing knives impaled six unfortunate soldiers in their throats who were furthest from his reach.

Not sure what just happened the remaining two soldiers and Jackson were about to open fire before Kekoa quickly followed up with having his thruster pack on his back to propel him forward. His heavy form slammed into the two soldiers with his hands being gripped into a fists and brought out his hidden daggers on his knuckles that were five inches long.

Jackson stared in horror as his last two soldiers fell backwards with Kekoa's knive's in their gut. A sigh of frustrations was heard before Jackson gritted his teeth and shot at Kekoa revealing an energy shield taking the damage. It did little to no damage to his shield before he began to shot more bullets at Kekoa. All having the same result before Kekoa walked up and brought his right fist into his gut.

The impact from the punch lifted Jackson off his feet while Kekoa brought his fist back and brought his left hand to grab his head and hold him in midair. Jackson brought his own hands to the one hand that held his head trying to pry it off his head but failed at every attempt.

"Now, what is Emily?" Kekoa asked nicely with a grin.

"Fuck you ass hole." Jackson answered before spitting at Kekoa's visor.

Kekoa brought his right hand thumb to whip the spit off his visor while Jackson laughed.

"Foolish answer." Kekoa said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Remember the stuff I told you about cutting my enemies open?" Kekoa asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jackson said trying to pry Kekoa's hand off his head again.

"I was being honest." Kekoa spoke before pulling out a knife from his wrist and stabbing Jackson's left shoulder.

Jackson screamed in pain as Kekoa took his knife out of Jackson's shoulder and stabbed it into his left knee now. Kekoa watched as he screamed in pain again with Kekoa pulling his knife out again.

"I am waiting." Kekoa said in a sinister tone now.

Fear was clearly visible in the captains eyes.

"She's a hybrid okay! Due to her being a hybrid, we are doing tests on her like the other xenomorphs." Jackson answered loudly with blood dripping from his two stab wounds.

"So that's what those creatures are. They are quicker then humans and seems they see differently then other animals as well. Well one question down Mr. Jackson, many more to go." Kekoa whispered before grinning widely.

Tears began to flow from the captains eyes before the door slammed shut to the armory before Kekoa locked it from the inside. Screams could then be heard that echoed in the hallway.

-Research lab.

Emily was curled up in the corner of the room with two soldiers guarding the door to her container. Researchers watched from the one way mirror as they were writing down reports of her actions. They spoke among one another as one typed in a code to the main frame causing the same sound that the xenomorphs used to talk.

Emily covered her own ears and screamed in pain and fear as the hissing and snarls got louder. Seconds later, a large dent was seen inches away from Emily. Soon enough the metal wall gave way to an armored soldier who looked straight to Emily then the speakers.

"We're leaving." Kekoa said as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Emily.

"We need to get to an escape pod." Kekoa thought before going out the same way he entered.

A loud alarm was heard making Kekoa start to jog towards the back part of the ship to the escape pod. He got all the information he needed from the captain he captured. Sadly, to make sure he didn't give his plan away, he was to be silenced.

-Hallway

Kekoa held Emily with his left arm while he passed corridors being flooded by soldiers. Right in front of the escape pod, he saw three soldiers try to block his way with guns raised. To make sure Emily wasn't hit, he placed her on his back after he grabbed his shotgun with his right hand.

"Open fire." One of them called out before the three soldiers began to open fire at kekoa.

As soon as he pulled the trigger, orange light flashed out of the barrel of shotgun. The orange light connected with the soldiers in front of him quickly turning them to ash while their own bullets would be blocked by an energy shield. Kekoa's shields were brought down to half power.

His eyes scanned the door to the escape pod before he typed in the same code that the captain gave him and watched as it opened. Looking over his head, he saw more soldiers running towards them and slowly growing in number. Cursing under his breath, he placed Emily inside before taking out his remaining throwing knives and threw them all at the soldiers.

Each knife found its way to a soldiers exposed flesh and pierced it. Some were killed while others were injured and screaming in pain. The door then closed with Kekoa setting Emily in, he finished before the shuttle launched itself with the view of a planet before them.

"They're waiting for us." Emily whispered while shivering

"I'll protect you, they're only humans." Kekoa said with confidence.

"Not the soldiers." Emily said as she began to cry.

"What are you talking about Emily?" Kekoa asked looking at Emily confused.

"The aliens." Emily answered looking at Kekoa in fear.

"No way." Kekoa spoke in a soft tone before looking at the computer.

"Location: Lab alpha. Warning. Warning. Lab Alpha has been overrun by xenomorphs." The computer spoke.

"Why does Kanaloa love me so much?" Kekoa asked himself before going in the pilot seat to find the controls were different then what he was used to.

"Damn it all." Kekoa whispered before checking his inventory.

He still had his ten daggers, five glaives, as well as his shotgun and about forty rounds left.

"So humans are bad guys, these aliens known as xenomorphs are bad aliens, what next? Another race are going to be bad as well?" Kekoa spoke looking out the window.

Little did he know that that a predator ship was already stalking them and was also headed towards the planet.

To Be Continued.

Hope you liked my little cross over starter.

Please leave a comment or two for future improvement.


End file.
